New Year's Day
by BoomerCat
Summary: Jeff Tracy takes a drive down the boulevard. A story from the years before International Rescue


At the thump on his chest, Jeff Tracy opened his eyes a narrow, painful slit. The reproach on his beautiful wife's face caused him to squeeze them shut. Even that act caused lances of agony to shoot through his head. "Luce, I can't do this," he groaned.

"Oh, yes you can, and you will. You will not disappoint the people who worked so hard to make this happen. You will not disappoint all of those people waiting to see you. And you will not disappoint your son. You will grow a backbone right now and you will smile, and you will wave, and you will be the hero that everyone thinks you are."

The iron in her voice was accompanied by forceful tugs on Jeff's uniform jacket, straightening it, and the tie that Jeff couldn't quite remember putting on. "Do you have to yell like that, Babe? Do you have any sympathy at all?"

His wife's sudden stillness forced Jeff to open his eyes to see what she was doing. He swallowed hard when he saw that what she was doing was staring at him without mercy. "No, Jeff, I don't have any sympathy at all. You knew that you had to be up and ready early today. You chose to go out drinking last night. If you have a hangover, it's your own fault."

"Aw, Luce, I didn't have a choice last night. How was I to know that Srini and his crew would show up? It's not like I could tell them to take a hike. I mean, if it weren't for those guys, we would never have made it back to Earth. I owe them my life. How could I say no when they wanted to take me out for a drink?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "That's just it. They wanted to take you out for a drink. One drink. You could have had that drink and come back here and you wouldn't be in this shape this morning. But no, you chose to drink like a sailor, and now you're miserable. Well mister, you play, you pay, and that's all there is to it."

Jeff caught something in Lucy's eyes that pulled him up short. Suddenly more ashamed of himself than he'd been in a long time, he took her in his arms. "It wasn't much of a New Year's Eve for you, was it?"

With a sigh, she melted into his embrace. "I guess I just didn't realize how hard it would be to be away from Virgil and the baby."

Jeff smiled softly at the wistfulness in Lucy's voice. Kissing her soft hair, he said, "We'll be back with them before you know it. I'm sorry, Luce. I know I overdid it last night. I should have stayed here with you and Scott. Believe me, I wish I had."

Lucy pulled herself out of his arms, waving away the apology. "We were exhausted anyway. A full day at Disneyland is just too much for a little guy like Scotty. You didn't miss anything by going out. I told you last night that we were going to go straight to bed, and that's exactly what we did. The New Year had to ring itself in. I meant it when I said I was okay with you going out with the boys. I just didn't expect you to be out half the night."

Jeff shrugged. "I didn't either, but one thing led to another, and the next thing I knew, we were being kicked out of the bar at closing time. I promise you, Luce, I'll never do anything like this again. I'm just getting way too old to party all night and work all day."

"I'm glad you recognize that, you old man, you," Lucy said, fondly. "I'm going to go get Scotty ready. Drink some more water, it'll help with the headache."

Jeff watched his wife as she left the room, a weary smile on his face. Looking around, he found the water pitcher on the table beside the rumpled hotel bed. Slumping down onto the bed, he poured himself a glass from the pitcher, and sipped at it. He looked over at the blackout curtain, and shuddered. While it was still dark, soon enough the bright sun would rise.

New Year's in California had always seemed like a magical idea when he was growing up in the frigid winters of Kansas. And yesterday, when he had taken his wife and son to Disneyland in shirtsleeves, it really had been like a dream. Seeing the 'Magic Kingdom' through his five-year-old son's eyes had been a wonderful experience.

But now, facing all of that light and air with his head splitting, was like his worst nightmare. He was going to be seen on worldwide television in just a few hours. Lucy had told him to grow a backbone, but in truth, all he wanted to do was find a nice quiet, dark hole to crawl into. Sighing, he finished his water and reached to pour more.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's New Year's, Daddy!" Scotty came bouncing into the room, full of exuberance as only a five-year-old could be. Jeff braced himself as the small bundle of energy flung himself into his daddy's arms.

"Whoa, there, sport! Mess up my uniform and your mommy will kill us both." Jeff held his boy at arms length, and said solemnly, "Happy New Year's, Scott."

Scotty's attempt at solemnity was marred by his giggle. "Happy New Year's, Daddy. Are we going to the parade now?"

"Well, at a guess, I'm going to say your mother would appreciate it if you wore shoes. I know it's California and all, but you know how mothers are about things like shoes."

Scott looked down at his sock-clad feet as if surprised that the shoes weren't there. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Oh, Daddy, Mommy told me to come here so you could tie my tie for me."

Jeff nodded, his son's presence a better cure for his headache than any drug. "Let's go into the bathroom so you can watch in the mirror, son."

"Okay, Daddy." Scott led the way into the bathroom, and Jeff lifted his son up onto the counter.

"All right, son, it's a lot like tying a shoe. The rabbit goes around the tree two times, then comes up and through just like that." Jeff felt his heart swell as it always did at the look of rapt concentration on his son's face.

"Boys, the driver is here. Scotty, where are your shoes? Jeff, straighten your tie. Both of you get your jackets."

"But Mama, it's California. You don't need jackets in California."

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Move it, mister, we don't want to be late."

Jeff watched as his son scooted to do his mother's bidding. He looked up to see Lucy watching him with a speculative look. "What?"

"Are you going to live?"

Jeff took a deep breathe and rolled his eyes experimentally. The headache was still present, but the water was definitely helping. "I suppose so. You're sure we'll need the jackets? It was pretty nice yesterday."

Lucy put her hand in the air. "Everybody who grew up in Southern California raise their hands."

With a wry grin, Jeff reached for his wife. "My little Valley Girl."

"Fer sure. Now, come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Lucy took Jeff's hand and led the way into the living room area of the suite. Scott came running from the other room, jacket in hand. Jeff automatically scanned his son's feet, but it had been several months since the last time that the boy had gotten the shoes on the wrong feet. The shoes were on the right feet, but the left shoe looked to be on the verge of falling off, the laces flying as the boy ran.

"Here, son, let me get that."

Jeff knelt down to tie the shoe, but Scott backed away. "No, Daddy, I can do it my own self. I just didn't want you to go without me."

"Never happen, kiddo. Okay, how about I carry you out to the car, and you can tie it on the way?"

Scotty frowned. "I'm too big to carry, Daddy. I'm not a little baby anymore."

"No, you're not, but how about you indulge me? I don't want you to trip on that shoelace, and the man is waiting." In truth, Jeff loved carrying his sons around. Each one fitted against him perfectly despite their different sizes.

Scotty considered carefully, and finally nodded. "Okay, but only to the car."

Jeff swooped down and picked his son up. Lifting him high in the air, he waggled his eyebrows. "Good luck getting out of my clutches now!"

Scott shrieked at the challenge, and immediately started to wiggle furiously. "Scott Jefferson Tracy! You settle down right now! Lord, it's like herding a roomful of cats to get you two ready," Lucy said in exasperation.

Both Jeff and his son turned identical contrite gazes to Lucy. Jeff stuck his lower lip out and quavered, "Sorry, Mom."

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Scott said in the same tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes and headed for the door. Jeff followed, Scott securely in his arms. The family moved to the elevator, and as they entered, Lucy took out her cell phone. "Why don't we call Grandma and see if she and Virgil are ready for the parade."

"Yeah!" Scott loved talking on the phone, especially to his beloved grandmother, who was back in Houston watching Virgil and his new brother, John. "Can I talk to Johnny, too, Mom?"

"He may be still asleep, honey." Lucy frowned at her phone. "It says no signal. How can there not be a signal in the middle of L.A.?"

"First off, we're not in the middle of L.A., we're in Pasadena, and secondly, it's probably a security measure in the hotel, hon." Jeff said, unconcerned. The recent practice of blocking cell signals in public places was a result of a terrorist attack where a bomb had been detonated in a shopping mall by a signal sent from a cell phone. It was inconvenient, but part of the cost of safety.

Lucy looked at her son in his father's arms. "Well, we'll just have to wait until we're in the car."

"But you won't call until I've tied my shoes, huh, Mommy?"

"Ha! I'm going to call just when you start. That way, I'll have at least a moment to talk to Grandma before you and Virgil start jabbering."

Scott's face broke into a slow smile. "I can talk to Virgie on the phone? Really?"

"Yes, you may. Just for today." Lucy smiled at her son, causing a smile to just naturally bloom on Jeff's own face.

"This is the best vacation, isn't it, Daddy?"

"It's up there in the top ten, sport. Definitely," Jeff conceded. As the family left the elevator and entered the lobby of the hotel, Jeff scanned for the purported driver.

He didn't have to look far before a man in an ice cream white suit walked up with a smile. "Colonel Tracy? My name is Len Wallace. I'm here to escort you and your family to the parade."

Not yet comfortable with his recent promotion, Jeff smiled wryly, "Please, call me Jeff. This is my wife, Lucy, and my son, Scott."

"Welcome to Pasadena. If you'll come this way?" Wallace bowed courteously and offered his arm to Lucy, who took it with a natural grace that had Jeff walking taller, pride in his heart.

In the front drive of the hotel was a long white limousine complete with liveried driver. "Do we get to go in that?" Scotty asked, eyes wide.

Wallace smiled at the boy. "Only the best for the Grand Marshal."

"Cool! Daddy, put me down now! I wanna get in the car!"

Jeff obliged the boy, setting him on his feet in front of the door held open by the driver. Scott immediately climbed aboard, calling back over his shoulder, "Wow, it's like a house in here!"

With a laugh, Jeff took Lucy's hand and helped her in before climbing in himself. Jeff looked around in amazement at the size of the cabin. He'd ridden in a limousine only two other times in his life. Back in Kalvesta, he'd taken a girl to the prom and shared a limo with three other couples, and of course, when he'd married Lucy, they'd had the limo for the ride from the church.

Neither of those cars had a patch on this. Scotty was standing a good four feet away, at the front of the cabin, looking in a series of drawers and cabinets and exclaiming at the amenities. "Mom! They've got a regular telephone here. And look! A TV and a DVD player!"

"Scotty, leave those things alone, and come over here and sit down. I want those shoes tied before you do anything else, mister."

"But Mom, look, they got donuts! Can I have a donut, Mom? Please?"

"Leave those alone! The last thing you need is sticky fingers. Come over here now. We'll have breakfast after the parade."

Their host, Len, settled himself into a jump seat. "Actually, there's a breakfast set up at the Elks Lodge."

"The Elks Lodge?" Scott frowned. "I thought we were going to the parade. I wanna go to the parade, Mommy, not to the dumb old Elks Lodge."

"Hey, sport, that's not attitude, is it? I thought we talked about attitude." Jeff said, quietly.

The gentle rebuke was all that was needed to get Scotty to settle down. He leaned in on his father, sighing. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't have no more attitude."

"I know you won't. Now, don't you think it's about time that shoe got tied?"

Scotty nodded and pulled his foot up on the deeply cushioned seat, and laboriously tied his shoe, his parents both watching the procedure with love in their eyes. With his shoe finally tied, Scott looked up at his Mom. "You forgot to call Grandma! Now me and Virgie will get to jabber and you won't get a moment to talk to Grandma!"

Lucy laughed and obediently pulled out her cell. Looking at it for a moment, she smiled in satisfaction, then pushed a speed dial button. While Scott waited expectantly, Lucy held the phone to her ear. "Mom? Hi! How are things going? Yes? Well, good. No, I miss the baby terribly, and Virgil too. Oh, we're having a wonderful time. At the moment, we're in a limousine on our way to breakfast. Absolutely. Oh, it was so wonderful. Scotty met Mickey Mouse and got to ride the rockets and everything. Yes, he's right here. Let me put him on."

Lucy handed the phone to her son, who grabbed it eagerly. "Hi, Grandma! Uh-huh. It's bigger than a airplane, and it has a TV and everything. It even has donuts, but Mommy won't let me have one. Uh-huh… uh-huh. Yes. I really liked Mickey Mouse, but I liked the rides even better. We got to go on this big um, mountain thing. It was like a roller coaster, but it went inside the mountain, and we saw a big white monster, but it didn't get us. Oh, and we went to the Country Bears, and it was like a show at the school only it was bears that were singing and stuff. Okay. I will. But Grandma, Mommy said I could talk to Virgie. Oh. Oh, okay. Hold on." Scott handed the phone to his father, disappointment plain in his voice. "Grandma says Virgie is still in bed. She wants to talk to you."

Jeff took the phone from his son, saying, "We'll call back later when Virgil is up." Turning his attention to the phone, he said, "Mom? Everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine, baby. Of course, Virgil doesn't quite understand where his Mommy and Daddy went. He had a bit of a tantrum last night, but he settled down after a while."

"How's the baby?"

"Oh, he's just as good as gold, Jeff. So beautiful. Never a cry out of him. I understand you're on your way to the parade."

"Yeah. We're going to the Elks Lodge for breakfast, then we'll be taking a trip down Colorado Boulevard."

"Well, wave at the cameras, because Virgil and I, and half of Kalvesta will be watching."

Jeff smiled. "Tell Virgil when I salute, it will be just for him."

"I will, honey. You take care, now."

"We will, Mom. Oh, we're catching a flight this afternoon rather than tomorrow, so expect us tonight."

"Why the change? Did something go wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Luce and I just find we miss our babies is all."

"Well, what time can I expect you? I'll have dinner ready."

"No, Mom, that's not necessary. We'll eat on the way."

"Don't even start, Jeff. Dinner will be on the table when you get here," Ruth said, severely.

Siging in resignation, Jeff said, "Okay, Mom. We should be home by about seven this evening."

"All right, baby. Have a good time, and kiss Scotty for me."

"Okay, Mom. See you later." Jeff disconnected the call and handed the phone to his wife. "Mom's going to have dinner ready when we get home."

Lucy smiled. "Good. I would never have asked her, but it's a relief not to have to worry about it."

Jeff looked out of the car window as the limousine drove down a long street already crowded with cars, and people with chairs and other parade gear. Checking his watch, he shook his head. It wasn't even six in the morning. "This is a far cry from the Fourth of July parade in Kalvesta."

Lucy smiled, and nodded, lost in a memory. "When I was in high school, my friends and I used to come and spend the night on the street so we could have a good seat."

With the assistance of a contingent of traffic cops, the limo finally pulled up into a parking lot, at the back of a block-long reviewing stand. The lot was full of men in white suits, many of them with small motorbikes. Another limo ahead of them pulled up to the canopied entrance of the large Elks Lodge building. One of the ubiquitous men in white opened the car door, and helped out several beautiful young women dressed in gowns. As their own car pulled up to the entrance, Scott jumped up and pointed, "Look, Daddy, it's Cinderella!"

Lucy grabbed hold of her son. "No, honey, I think that's actually the Rose Queen."

Confused, Scotty frowned. "The Rose Queen? Like the queen of the parade?"

"Exactly. She's the queen of the parade."

"But I thought you were the queen of the parade."

"Me? Why would you think that?"

"Because Daddy's the king of the parade, right? I thought the king's wife was the queen."

Lucy glanced at Jeff, but he just smiled expectantly and awaited her answer. Shooting her husband a look, Lucy turned back to her son. "Daddy's not the king, he's the Grand Marshal. It's much more important than a king."

"But I thought the king was the most important."

"If I may?" Len Wallace interjected. Lucy nodded her permission, relief in her eyes. The man smiled kindly at the boy, saying, "There are different kinds of queens. Some are the rulers of countries, and they, and their husbands are very important. Other queens are chosen because they are very special people. They represent the people who chose them. The Rose Queen is that kind of queen. We picked her to be queen to honor her because she is very kind and beautiful. The only person more important is the Grand Marshal, who we pick because they are very important people. Some are entertainers who make people happy, and some are very, very brave who inspire people…"

"My Daddy's that kind! My Daddy's the bravest person in the world!" Scott interrupted, excitedly.

"Exactly. And that's why he's the Grand Marshal today."

Jeff felt his ears color a bit. He particularly disliked the tag of bravery. He always felt like such a fraud when people talked about how brave he'd been when rescuing his fellow astronauts on that ill-fated moon mission. All he remembered was the stark terror he'd felt.

Scott wasn't troubled by any such considerations. He nodded emphatically, but then paused. "But I want Mommy to be the queen."

"Thank you, honey. I appreciate the offer, but I'm perfectly happy as the Grand Marshallese."

Jeff barked a short laugh. But Lucy speared him with a look before turning back to the boy. "And you're the Grand Marshellito."

Scott's eyes grew wide. "I am?"

"You certainly are. Now, come on, let's go check out this breakfast. Maybe they have something better than donuts," Jeff said, scooping the boy up and stepping out of the car. To Scott's delight, the Rose Queen came over and introduced herself. She was indeed beautiful, and if it weren't for Lucy firmly at his side, Jeff might have preened a bit.

Len led the family into the Lodge where a very nice breakfast had been laid out. There was a short line, and when Len would have moved Jeff and Lucy to the head of the line, Jeff refused, perfectly content to wait his turn.

They had just reached the front of the line when a man approached. "Colonel Tracy? I'm ready for you now. If you'll step this way?"

Frowning, Jeff looked at the tempting array of breakfast items then at the man. "I was just about to get my breakfast."

"I'm sure this lovely lady will save you a plate. I'm on the clock. Now, come with me." The man turned and with a preemptory gesture, walked off toward a curtained off area."

"What the hell?" Jeff frowned after the man.

"Language," Lucy said severely. "Hurry up, you're going to lose him."

Confused, and slightly put out, Jeff obeyed his wife's command and hurried after the man. It took a moment, but Jeff realized the man was one of only a few men in the vicinity that wasn't in a white ice cream suit. In fact, the shirt the guy had on was brightly flowered, and Jeff didn't think there was any way he could possibly become lost in the crowd.

The man ducked around a curtain, and when he followed, Jeff came to a screeching halt. The man stood by a barber's chair holding a large towel, a very complete looking makeup kit in front of him. Jeff licked his lips. "Uh, I, uh, don't wear makeup."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "You do today. Now, get your butt over here and let me do my job."

Never one to be pushed around, Jeff snorted and started to turn away. "Colonel, before you leave, take a look at this monitor over here."

Turning back with a frown, Jeff saw the man pointing to a television monitor on the wall. "Why?"

"Please, sir. Just look."

Jeff's eyebrows went up at the change in attitude. Curiosity caused him to move over and look at the monitor. He grunted in surprise at the face looking back at him. It was his own face, but palid, with a pasty look to it, and heavy dark patches under the eyes.

"That's how you'll look to a billion people all across the world. It's obvious you partied hard last night. I can make it less obvious."

"I… uh…" Jeff looked at the man warily.

"Colonel, I do this for a living. It'll only take a few moments, and I promise, you won't even know it's there."

The man again gestured to the chair. With a sigh, Jeff sat down. The man studied his face before picking up a pot of something. He paused, then put his hands on his hips. "It would help if you could refrain from frowning for at least two seconds."

It took a conscious effort, but finally Jeff was able to relax his face. The man worked quickly and gently, applying some featherlight goop to Jeff's face. After a surprisingly short time, the man stood back, and nodded. "Take another look in the monitor."

Jeff did as he was told, and to his amazement, the face that looked out at him was the face that he thought he saw every morning in the mirror. He looked over at the man, and with a wry grin said, "Thanks."

The man relaxed suddenly, and grinned back. "You're welcome. Go get your breakfast, Colonel. I'm on the clock."

Jeff got out of the chair, and shook the man's hand, and walked out of the makeup area. He found Lucy and Scott at a table to one side, and joined them. Lucy smiled, a frown line up on her forehead. "You look like you feel a lot better. Who was that man, he looked familiar?"

"I didn't get his name. He put some makeup on me."

"Makeup? You mean, like a girl?" Scott asked, his lip curled.

"Oh, my gosh! Do you know who that was? That was Skylar! Oh my God!"

Jeff frowned at both his wife and son. Addressing the more important issue first, he turned to Scott. "No, not like a girl. Do I look like a girl to you? No, it was just guy makeup so I'll look okay on the TV."

Scotty shook his head, saying archly, "There's no such thing as guy makeup, Dad."

"Son, it's one of those things that will make sense when you're older. For now, just cut me some slack, all right?"

Scott showed his disbelief with his raised eyebrows and crooked smile. He turned back to his French toast. "Okay, Dad."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and turned to his wife. "Okay, so who the heck is this Skylar?"

The stars died a bit in Lucy's eyes as she rolled them in sufferance. "Jeff, he's the makeup artist to the stars. He does all the most famous people in the world. No wonder you look so good. I can't even see where the makeup starts and ends."

"Kind of a weird guy, though."

"Oh, honey, if you had to deal with the personalities that he does, you'd be kind of weird, too."

"Hey, I'm one of those personalities. Watch it."

Lucy just smiled, and handed Jeff a plate filled with food. "Here, eat it before it gets cold."

Seeing all of his favorite breakfast items on the plate, he grabbed his fork and dug in, mumbling around the first bite, "You're the best, Luce."

As the family finished up their breakfast, Len appeared out of the increasing crowd, and gestured. "Colonel, there are some people here who'd appreciate a chance to meet you and shake your hand."

The next hour was a blur as Jeff was introduced to seemingly every dignitary in the state of California. Lucy and Scott had disappeared early on, Lucy saying she didn't want Scott exposed to all of the cameras that were being shoved in Jeff's face.

Finally, it was time to get into the car that would drive them down the boulevard. As he was led to the car, Jeff couldn't hide his relief. When he saw the car, his eyebrows rose, and a smile came over his face. He asked his guide, "What is that? A Silver Ghost?"

Len smiled, "You have a good eye. It's a 1914 Rolls Royce Silver Ghost. Not too shabby, huh?"

Jeff nodded, acknowledging the man's obvious pride. "Not too shabby at all. Damn, you people do it up right, don't you?"

Len broke into a huge smile. "I'm glad you think so, Colonel."

"Jeff, please," Jeff reminded absently, his eyes on the car.

Lucy and Scotty were already in the backseat, and as Jeff walked up, Scotty jumped up, gesturing madly. "Daddy, come sit here! It's time for the parade!"

Jeff climbed in, sitting in the middle, with Scotty on one side and Lucy on the other. Smiling at his wife, he said, "Not a bad set of wheels, eh, Luce?"

Lucy snuggled next to her husband, and whispered, "I'll bet under all of the flowers you'll find all sorts of dings."

Jeff chuckled. In fact, he'd barely noticed the lavish arrangements of roses bedecking the car. He used one arm to pull his wife closer, and turned to his son. "Are you ready, Freddy?"

"I was born ready!" Scott replied in the time-honored fashion. The three Tracys sat back in anticipation. Seeing his son's excitement, and his wife's contentment, Jeff smiled to himself. If putting up with the title 'brave' meant he could have days like this, he do it gladly. As the car started to move, he took a deep breath, and licked his lips. Like his son, he was born ready.

The end.


End file.
